Scout
The Scout is the fastest class in the Team Fortress series, and specializes in capturing points and flags (past TF games)/intel (TF2) Team Fortress 2 In Team Fortress 2, the Scout is Class 1, Offense, and carries a Scattergun (sawn-off shotgun), Pistol, and an Aluminum Baseball Bat. He can be identified by his team-coloured shirt, black tracksuit bottoms, black trainers with white stripes and a Baseball cap and headset. He has an Eastern American (Boston, Massachusetts) accent. With some of the products that the Scout has such as the Sandman or the Force a' Nature. Some would say that he was either a Baseball player or fan. Health: 125 (weak) (180 with medic overcharge) Usable Armament/Attacks: Scattergun: Weak (at long range) to Strong (at close range) 6 shot mag, slow reload. Force-A-Nature: Less damaging but with recoil. 2 shot mag. Can be used to jump higher or cancel a jump. Pistol: Mild damage, good at range. 12 shot mag. Only 36 extra rounds however. Baseball bat: Lower than normal melee damage in exchange for a faster swing time. Sandman: Can lob a baseball at foes, stunning enemies. (Being able to stun Ubercharged players has been fixed) BONK! Atomic Punch: Makes the scout invulnerable but unable to attack for a few seconds, after which his speed is greatly reduced. BONK! Taunt: The Scout's taunt for the 'Sandman' baseball bat. Any enemy who gets hit by the swing will be instantly killed. It will take a fairly long time for the Scout to execute the swing though. Defense: Very Weak Speed: Fastest Ability: Double Jump, Speed Capture (He counts as two people when capturing) UPDATE: Because of the Scout's extremely low health and low attack power from anything but short range, the Scout is considered more of an Offense-Support unit (as he cannot win on his own, but he will be vital in the long run). If the player uses his speed correctly, he can take down most units that are slow and unable to keep up. This means that he can grasp an advantage over the Heavy, Soldier and Demoman due to their slowness and inability to hit fast moving targets with their main weapons (although the Heavy has more of a chance with his Minigun, the spread is wide and will likely miss him). The Engineer can easily beat a Scout with buildings as Sentries rarely miss even fast moving targets, and lacking the equipment to destroy a sentry means he will be quickly killed. A Pyro can overcome a Scout despite the speed differences by using the flamethrower when the Scout gets near. Because of his very low health, he will likely die from the after effects unless he turns back to seek a Medic. The Medic and Sniper can also beat the Scout because they can do damage from any distance (especially the Sniper) and their speed, while not being as fast as the Scouts, will give them time to back up and rethink their plan. The Medic's Bonesaw will also do heavy damage to the scout, ususally killing him in two or even one shot. With a Spy and another Scout, however, a deadlock occurs. Because the Scout will be more on Offense than Defense, and at the speed he will pass by, he will not likely notice a spy disguised, or a spy disguising himself, but at the same time because he can outrun anyone, the spy cannot keep up to perform a backstab, and his Revolver does little damage to a moving target. With another Scout, they can easily dodge each others shots if the move correctly, and a Scout battle will come down to who slips up or stops first, or whoever gets backup. As a Scout it's a safe bet that you don't want to charge into the enemy base alone, or even at all. The Scout is a great class for capturing intel, or capturing CP's. (Capture-Points) If you decide to charge alone for the enemy intel make sure you're playing both offense and defense. Not one or the other. You have to make sure that you look out for enemies constantly, considering how fast you die, and the most important rule: DO NOT CHARGE AN ENEMY. This is the golden rule for the Scout class. Seeing as most classes (with the exception of the spy) have at least 25 more health than you do this rule is essential. You will be overpowered and killed very quickly if you decide to chase after an enemy. If you and the enemy are face to face, one on one, then it's ok to chase after him and quickly BOINK him in the back of the head, but if he has buddies around it's a good choice to use your speed and take the longer, safer route, than the quicker, more dangerous route. Quotes "I am owning you fat bald bastard!" "Boink!" "Bonk" "Woooooo" "Yeah!" "Hey is someone keeping thrack of my heads batted in?!" "I'm not even winded!" "Hey look at me Ma!" "Hi Ma!" "Yo a little help here?" Team Fortress Classic The scout in TFC is marked by his team-colored camouflage suit, sunglasses, cap and backpack. Like his TF2 counterpart, the scout is the fastest of the classes, but also the weakest, both in health and in armor. The scout does have abilities to balance these flaws out, however. First of all, the scout is the only class that has two unique grenades, rather than just the one. This is also a drawback because the scout does not get regular fragmentation grenades. The grenades at the scout's disposal are primarily geared towards helping the scout get out of (or into) enemy territory. The first is the Concussion Grenade, or Conc. A Conc grenade does no damage to health or armor, but disorients its victims and leaves them dizzy for a significant amount of time. This makes it very hard to aim or run, as they will wobbling all over the place. This also has the added benefit of allowing the scout to 'Conc Jump', identical to a grenade jump, only without any damage. To conc jump, hold the conc grenade button, and immediately count backwards from four. Just as you count one, jump. Do NOT let go of the grenade button. You will be propelled to incredible heights, but watch the landing. It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop. Moving on, the second grenade is the Caltrop Canister. This little beauty drops iron spikes on the ground, ideally while the scout is being pursued. Anyone unfortunate to step on an enemy's caltrops is damaged slightly, but more importantly, their speed is reduced significantly, leaving the scout with the option of taking them out or taking cover. As a TFC scout, your job is to run. It's what you're good at. It's ALL you're good at. Grab the flag and high-tail it, dropping caltrops and concs behind you as you go. When played correctly, you're one of the hardest classes to pursue, and you can outrun any other class, save for your own. Most important to learn though is that standing and fighting as a scout isn't brave; it's suicidal. If you are pinned down and you MUST fight, circle-strafe your opponent and tear into him with your trusty nailgun. Some people opt for the shotgun: DON'T. Your nailgun is your best friend if used correctly, and can rip an enemy to pieces quickly. If you have Conc grenades left, use them. Your enemy will NOT be able to hit you under the effects of a Conc. If you face an enemy scout going for your flag, the best class to be is an Engineer. If you've been good, you've already got a Level 3 sentry running, which will make short work of the scout. The scout will be either dead or extremely frustrated, as he cannot destroy the sentry with the grenades he has, and must move into the open to shoot it. The scout's weapons are not built for range, and will not be able to hit the sentry outside of its sensor range. Tips *Run. Don't fight. Every single enemy you meet is a better fighting class than you are. Remember, your goal is to get the Flag, not kill the enemy. Leave the killing to your teammates who are playing fighting classes. *Don't run in straight lines. Your enemies will be doing everything they can do to prevent you from getting into their base. Use your "Move Left" and "Move Right" keys to dodge incoming fire. Even if you can't see an enemy, keep dodging as you run, because chances are good that there's a sniper aiming at you. *Call for help. If the enemy has a defensive position that you just can't get past, or a sentrygun that keeps killing you, call for backup. Tell your teammates where the enemy (or sentrygun) is, and let them take care of him for you. Concuss enemy defenders. If there are a lot of enemy defenders in a room, use your Concussion grenades to soften them. Hold down your "Throw Grenade Type 2" key for a couple of seconds before releasing it. This will throw the Concussion grenade a second or so before it goes off. Hopefully the defenders won't have time to avoid it with only a second's warning. After the grenade has exploded, run like the wind! Concussed defenders find it hard to hit any target, let alone a Scout running at full speed. Slow down pursuers with caltrops. Caltrops are small metal spikes that injure and slow down anyone who walks over them. When you're being pursued, hit your "Throw Grenade Type 1" key to drop a canister of caltrops. Try and drop the canister just around a corner or in a narrow passage to ensure the enemy runs over the caltrops. If you're lucky, this will slow them down long enough for you to escape. *Other abilities. Remember you have 3 special abilities they include Flag Status, Defusing Detpacks and discovering Spies which can be used for offense. The Flag Status ability by using the Special Key is less useful due to the fact it just says either the flag is at the base, lying around or carried by a player. As for the Defusing Detpacks and Discovering Spies is extremely valuable for defense of the base. Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games